Randy and John A Love Story
by Centon4Eva
Summary: "And your winner of the 2013 Royal Rumble...John Cena!" Justin Roberts yells into the microphone. I drop to my knees and put my hands in the air. I did it. I won the Royal Rumble. I'm going to Wrestlemania. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it. I did it. I did it. I did it. I did it. Yes! Centon Slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**1/27/13 10:04 PM**

"And your winner of the 2013 Royal Rumble...John Cena!" Justin Roberts yells into the microphone. I drop to my knees and put my hands in the air. _I did it. I won the Royal Rumble. I'm going to Wrestlemania. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it. I did it. I did it. I did it. I did it. Yes! _I stand up and make my way to a turnbuckle. I climb onto the turnbuckle. Some of the fans are cheering for me and some of the fans are booing me. Brock Lesnar's music starts playing. _What the hell? _I climb off of the turnbuckle, get out of the ring, and start walking up the ramp. Brock Lesnar tackles me to the ground and starts punching me in the head. One of the blows knock me unconscious.

**A Few Minutes Later...10:49 PM**

I awaken to the sound of yelling.

"What's...what's going on? Why...why does my head feel like someone ran over it with a Semi-Truck?" I ask no one in particular.

"Johnny. Johnny baby. It's me Randy. Are you ok baby?" Randy asks me. He grabs my left hand and interlaces our fingers.

"Head...head hurts." I mumble.

"Brock Lesnar attacked you after you won the Royal Rumble. He punched you in the head a few times and...and I was...shit...I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I...I was in the shower, and..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"It's...it's ok Randy. It's not your fault baby. I...why...why did Brock return tonight? I thought he was supposed to return last night." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later...11:43 PM**

"Ok John. After looking at the X-Ray of your nose, and the head CT, I have come to the conclusion that you have a broken nose and a mild concussion. I'm going to set your nose and give you some ice...ok?" Dr. Hickenbottom asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. A couple of minutes later...my nose is set. Dr. Hickenbottom cleans the dried blood off of my face and hands me a bag of ice. I place it on my nose, and let out a groan. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Randy yells.

"Ehhhhawahhhawa." I moan.

"Sorry baby." Randy says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. The door opens and I lift my head a bit so I can see who it is.

"Hello Mr. McMahon. How are you doing sir?" I ask Mr. McMahon.

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?" Mr. McMahon asks me.

"My nose is broken and my head hurts; but other than that, I'm doing good." I say.

"That's...that's good. Brock...Brock wasn't supposed to return tonight. He was supposed to return tomorrow night. Security personnel held Brock until the police got here. I told him that Brock wasn't supposed to be there, and that his attack on you wasn't scripted, so they arrested him for assault and trespassing. Hopefully we won't have to see him again for a while. I'm sorry I put you in harms way again John. Brock...Brock promised to be a good boy; but...fuck. I'm sorry John. So sorry." Vince says.

"It's ok Vince. I'm...I'm not blaming your for Brock's attack. Fuck my head hurts. Can I have a couple of weeks off sir?" I ask Vince.

"Of course you can John. I'll see you on February 11th in Portland Oregon, ok?" Vince asks me.

"Ok, thank you sir." I say.

"You're welcome, and once again, I'm sorry." Vince says. After Vince leaves, Dr. Hickenbottom gives me one last look over, cleans up his mess, packs up his medical bag, and leaves the room.

"Can you help me take a shower?" I ask Randy.

"Sure." Randy says. Randy helps me sit up.

"Oh shit." I mumble. My head is pounding and I'm dizzy.

"You ok?" Randy asks me.

"Head...head hurts. So bad. Dizzy. So dizzy." I mumble.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Randy mumbles into my left ear. I wrap my arms around Randy's neck and he picks me up and carries me into the shower room. He lays me down on the tiled floor.

"I'm going to remover your ring gear, ok?" Randy asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. After Randy takes all of my ring gear off of me, he gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too." Randy says.

"Cold." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later...12:15 AM**

"Ok John. I'm done cleaning you. Do you think you can stand up?" Randy asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Ok." Randy says. I slowly stand up and wrap my arms around Randy. He picks me up and carries me into the locker room. After drying me with a towel that he had grabbed on his way out of the shower room, he puts a pair of boxer briefs, sweat pants, and a T-Shirt on me.

"Are you warm now?" Randy asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later...1:12 AM**

After leaving the arena, we stopped at Walgreens, filled my prescription for Vicodin, (Dr. Hickenbottom wrote me a prescription for Vicodin after he took an X-Ray of my nose.) left Walgreens, headed to Burger King, got some food, and now, we are back at the hotel. After taking a couple of Vicodin, I lie down on the bed, and drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**02/11/2013 8:24 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up in bed, reach over to the nightstand, and turn the alarm clock off. After stretching for a couple of seconds, I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I take a leak, wash my hands, exit the bathroom, and make my way over to the bed.

"Randy baby. It's time to wake up." I say as I start to gently shake Randy. A few seconds later, he opens his eyes, wipes the sleep out of them, and sits up.

"Good morning." Randy mumbles.

"Good morning." I say as I bend over a bit and give Rand a kiss on the lips.

"How did you sleep?" Randy asks me.

"Ehhhhh." I mumble.

"Me too. Have you showered yet?" Randy asks me.

"No. I just woke up a couple of minutes ago." I say.

"Do you want to shower together? Or separate?" Randy asks me.

"Together." I say.

"Ok." Randy says.

**A Few Minutes Later...8:40 AM**

Randy and I just got done showering and after getting dressed, we exit the bathroom, and make our way over to the TV stand. We grab our cell phones, wallets, and key cards, and exit our hotel room. We make our way to the elevator. I press the down button, and a few seconds later, the elevator doors open and Randy and I step onto the elevator, and after Randy presses the button for the lobby, the doors close, and the elevator starts moving. Roughly a minute later, we step out of the elevator and make our way to the hotel restaurant.

"Hello gentlemen. Welcome to Wild Goose. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks Randy and I.

"Two." Randy says.

"Ok. Follow me please." The hostess says as she picks up a couple of menus. Randy and I follower her to a booth. She sets the menus down on the table, shoots us one last smile, and walks away. Randy and I sit down across from each other, pick up our menus, open them, and start looking over the many food options. A few seconds later...

"Hello gentlemen. My name is Andy, and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Andy asks Randy and I.

"Can I get a large apple juice and a cup of coffee please?" I ask Andy.

"Sure, and for you?" Andy asks Randy.

"I'll have what he's having." Randy says.

"Ok. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Andy asks Randy and I.

"Ah...I do. What about you baby?" Randy asks me.

"I do too." I say.

"Ok. What can I get you guys to eat?" Andy asks Randy and I.

"Ah...can I get a sausage and cheese omelet with home fries and an English muffin please?" I ask Andy.

"Sure. Do you want anything else to eat?" Andy asks me.

"Ah...no." I say.

"Ok. What would you like to eat sir?" Andy asks Randy.

"Can I get a sausage, mushroom, and olive omelet with home fries and an English muffin please?" Randy asks Andy.

"Sure. Do you want anything else to eat?" Andy asks Randy.

"Ah...no thanks." Randy says.

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." Andy says as she picks up our menus and walks away. A couple of minutes later...

"Here are your drinks guys. I'll be back in a few minutes with your food." Andy says as he sets our drinks down on the table, and walks away.

"Oh my god." Randy says.

"What?" I ask Randy.

"Mike...Mike is kissing...Mike is kissing Glenn." Randy says.

"What? Really?" I ask Randy. Randy shakes his head yes. He points at something behind me, and I turn around and look at what he's pointing at. Sure enough, Mike and Glenn are kissing.

"Oh my god." I mumble as I turn back around.

"Ah-hah. Took them long enough." Randy says.

"I agree." I say.

"They make an oddly cute couple." Randy says.

"Yeah they do. Speaking of oddly cute couples. What do you think about Paul and Shawn adding Cody to there relationship?" I ask Randy.

"I think it's kind of weird. I mean, Shawn and Paul have been together for 18 years and all of a sudden they're adding Cody to there relationship? It doesn't make sense to me." Randy says.

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense to me either; but who am I to judge? If they're happy, then I'm happy. You know?" I ask Randy.

"Yeah, I know. Oh, do you think we can go to University of Portland today? TNA is in town, and they have a house show at University of Portland." Randy says.

"Sure. We haven't seen Jeffy and Kenny in ages." I say.

"I miss them." Randy says.

"Me too. Maybe we can talk them into going out to dinner with us after the show." I say.

"Yeah, maybe." Randy says.

"Do you want to call them and let them know that we're going to go to the show? Or do you want to surprise them?" I ask Randy.

"I want to surprise them." Randy says.

"Yeah, me too." I say.

**A Few Hours Later...2:30 PM**

"Oh my god. You...you guys...oh my god. Can...can I have your guys' autographs?" A little boy asks Randy and I.

"Sure. Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" I ask the little boy. The boys father hands me a piece of paper and a pen. After I sign the paper, I hand the paper and the pen to Randy, and after Randy signs the piece of paper, he hands the piece of paper and the pen to the little boy.

"Thank you Randy and John." The little boy says.

"You're welcome little guy." Randy says. The little boy and his father walk away. Randy and I make our way to ringside. We take our seats.

"Hey baby." Randy says.

"Yeah?" I ask Randy.

"Can we talk later?" Randy asks me.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" I ask Randy.

"Yeah." Randy says.

"You sure?" I ask Randy. Randy shakes his head yes.

"Love you." I mumble.

"I love you too baby." Randy says as he gives me a kiss on the lips.

"John! Randy!" Someone yells. I turn my head to the left and smile at the sight of Jeff Hardy. He's running down the ramp. He runs up the barrier that's in front of Randy and I, hops over it, and wraps his arms around me.

"Hey Jeffy. How are you doing buddy?" I ask Jeff.

"I'm doing great man. How are you?" I ask Jeff.

"I'm doing good. Wow...it's so good to see you guys. I have to go warm up in the ring; but ummmmm, do you guys want to grab some dinner after the show?" Jeff asks Randy and I.

"Sure." Randy says.

"Ok. I'll come find you guys after the show. See you in a couple of hours. Bye." Jeff says.

"Bye." Randy and I say in unison. After Jeff hugs Randy, he hops over the barrier, walks over to the ring, and climbs into it.

**A Couple of Hours Later...5:31 PM**

Jeff won his match after hitting Bully Ray with a Twist of Fate.

"Hey guys. Did you enjoy the show?" Jeff asks Randy and I. I shake my head yes.

"Yeah. My favorite part was when you hit Bully with a Twist of Fate, and then he rolled out of the ring, so you had to get out of the ring, pick him up, roll him back into the ring, and...anyways, never mind. Ah...are you ready to go?" Randy asks Jeff.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jeff says.

**A Couple of Hours Later...7:30 PM**

Dinner went well. The four of us, (Ken, Jeff, Randy and I.) talked about wrestling, sports, life. We talked about anything and everything.

Randy and I walk hand in hand into the Rose Garden. We make our way to the locker room, throw our bags onto one of the benches, open our bags, take our ring gear out of our bags, change into our ring gear, and exit our locker room. We make our way up to the stage area.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later...10:35 PM**

Raw went well. I won my match against Punk, and Randy won his match against Alberto.

"Can we talk now?" Randy asks me.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" I ask Randy.

"I...I...I'm...I'm not having fun anymore baby." Randy says as he puts on his T-Shirt.

"What do you mean?" I ask Randy as I put on a pair of sweat pants.

"I'm...I...fuck. I don't want to wrestle for the WWE anymore." Randy says.

"What? Why not?" I ask Randy. _Wow. I sooooooooo didn't see this coming. Wow. I wonder why Randy doesn't want to wrestle for the WWE anymore. _

"The WWE hasn't been the same since Vince made it PG. It's boring now. The story lines are shit. The matches are shit, and the fans are shit. I'm not having fun anymore. I want to wrestle for TNA." Randy says.

"TNA?" I ask Randy.

"Yeah." Randy says.

"Wow. Ah...you're...you're right baby. The WWE isn't the same anymore. Honestly, I've been thinking about quitting for a while now. I don't enjoy wrestling for the WWE anymore. It's...it's not fun. I miss climbing out of a steal cage. I miss climbing a ladder to retrieve a belt. I miss hitting someone with a steal chair. I miss all of the fun matches that used to take place before Vinny Mac made the WWE PG. I miss Jeff. I miss Ken. I miss Mark. I miss Devon. I miss everyone we used to wrestle with that is now in TNA." I say.

"I do too." Randy says.

"What do you think we should do baby?" I ask Randy.

"I...I think we should have a talk with Vince." Randy says.

"I do too. We also need to have a talk with Dixie Carter." I say.

"I kind of already told her that I was interested in wrestling for her company." Randy says.

"You did?" I ask Randy.

"Yeah. I did." Randy says.

"I...I did too." I mumble.

"Really?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Hah...well then. When do you want to quit wrestling for the WWE?" Randy asks me.

"I want to quit wrestling for the WWE after Smackdown on Friday." I say.

"Ok. Sooooooo, what now?" Randy asks me.

"Hotel." I say.

"Ok. We can talk more about our TNA plans in the morning." Randy says.

"Yeah." I say.

**A.N. Okkkkkkk, so Randy and John are going to TNA. What do you guys think of there move? Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**02/12/2013 8:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up in bed, hit the off button on the alarm clock, get out of bed, and head into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, I dry off, exit the bathroom, and make my way over to my bag.

"Johnny baby? What...what time is it?"

"It is...a little after eight."

"Hmmmm, come back to bed...too early to wake up."

"I'm not tired...you can go back to sleep if you want. I'll wake you up after I get back from breakfast."

"Hmmmm, ok. See u in a few minutes."

"K. Love you."

"Love you more. Oh, and John?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind, I forgot what I was going to say."

"Ok. See you in a few minutes." I leave the room and make my way to the elevator. I press the down button. A few seconds later...the elevator doors open and I step onto the elevator and press the button for the lobby. A few seconds later...I arrive in the lobby, and after exiting the elevator, I make a quick left, and stop dead in my tracks.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?"

"Hey...hey John. I...I uh...um...the reason...no...I'm here because...shit. You're gonna be mad at me if I tell you."

"I promise I won't get mad at you Jeff."

"O...ok. Um...I'm...Ken...Ken's been cheating on me with Austin Aries, and..."

"Oh Jeff, I'm so sorry. I know..."

"Please let me finish."

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"I found out last night that Ken has been cheating on me with Austin, and...and I broke up with him, and...and moved out of the hotel and into this hotel, so yeah, that's why I'm here. Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Um...sure. Are you ok Jeffy? I know how much you liked Ken."

"I'm ok." I walk over to Jeff and wrap my arms around him.

"I...I love him; but I'm not in love with him anymore. Truth be told, Ken and I were together for the wrong reasons. We were together for the sex, and only the sex. We didn't love each other. I just...I don't know. I just wish I could find someone that loves me for me, and not my body. Geez...that sounded corny."

"It's ok Jeff. Oh...I know...what about James? Didn't you say that he likes you?"

"Yeah...he...he does like me, and...and I like him. I'll...I'll ask him out tomorrow maybe."

"Sounds good. Come on...let's go get something to eat."

"Can we go to McDonald's?"

"Sure. There's one across the street from the hotel."

**A Few Minutes Later...8:23 AM**

"Hello, and welcome to McDonald's. I can take your order when ever you're ready."

"Can I get three egg McMuffin's with cheese, two hash browns, and a large orange juice please?"

"Wow...ok...sure. Would you like anything else to eat sir?"

"Um...can I also get an order of hotcakes and sausage, and a bacon, egg and cheese bagel please?"

"Um...sure. Will that be all for you sir?"

"Yes."

"Ok, your total comes to 17.54."

"Ok. Here you go sir." I hand the cashier my credit card. After swiping it through the machine, he hands it back to me. I put it into my wallet, and put my wallet back into my left pants pocket. Once the receipt is done printing, he hands it to me, and then he hands me a pen. I quickly sign the receipt and hand it back to the guy.

"Thank you sir. What can I get for you sir?" The cashier says to Jeff.

"Ummmmmmm, can I get a bacon, egg and cheese bagel, two hash browns, and a large orange juice please?"

"Sure. Would you like anything else to eat sir?"

"Ummmmmmm, no thanks."

"Ok. Your total comes to 7.21."

"Ok. Here you go sir." Jeff hands the cashier a ten dollar bill. The cashier hands Jeff his change and Jeff puts it into his right pants pocket.

**A Few Minutes Later...9:09 AM**

After Jeff and I finished eating, I bought some food for Randy, and Jeff and I exited McDonald's, and made our way across the street to our hotel. Once inside of the hotel, we split up. I went back to my room, and Jeff went to his room.

"Randy baby...it's time to wake up." Randy's eyes open. He rolls onto his back and looks up at me.

"Morning baby. I bought you some breakfast."

"Mmmmm, thanks. What did you buy me?"

"I bought you two sausage burritos, a bacon, egg and cheese bagel, and a large orange juice."

"After I finish eating, I'm going to shower and get dressed, and after I'm done showering and getting dressed, we can call Vince and let him know that we wont be signing with him again in two days."

"Ok. We also need to call Dixie."

"Mmmhmm." Randy mumbles.

"Jeff and Ken broke up."

"What? Why?"

"Ken was cheating on Jeff with Austin Aries."

"Wow...that's tough man. How do you know that Jeff and Ken broke up?"

"I saw Jeff in the lobby, and him and I talked for a couple of minutes, and then we went to McDonald's for breakfast."

"Ah...how's Jeff doing by the way?"

"He's doing good. He admitted to me that him and Ken were together for the sex, and only the sex. He wishes he could find someone that loves him for him, and not his body."

**A Little Over An Hour Later...10:17 AM**

Randy dials the number for our boss Vince McMahon, and after putting the phone on speaker phone, he sets the phone down in front of us. The both of us our lying on our stomachs, facing the end of the bed. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"McMahon."

"Hey Vince...it's Randy and John. How are you doing sir?"

"I'm doing well. I was just about to call you guys. I wanted to talk to you about your contracts."

"Well, we also want to talk to you about our contracts. That's why we called you."

"Ok. You first."

"Um...as you know, our contracts expire in two days, and John and I have talked, and the both of us decided that we will not be resigning with the WWE."

"What? Why? I...I thought you guys were happy here."

"We're not happy anymore sir." I say.

"Why?"

"We miss cage matches, ladder matches, table matches, extreme rules...we miss the fun matches. Randy and I are both tired of doing the same damn thing every single night. It's boring sir...that's why we're both going to sign with TNA." I say.

"TNA? Damn it...shit...fuck. I...fuck. All of my best wrestlers went to TNA. Ken, Jeff, Bully Ray, Devon, RVD, Matt Morgan, and now you two. Fuck...I'm sorry Randy and John. I...I tried to talk the board out of turning the WWE PG; but they didn't listen to me. I'm sorry."

"It's ok sir. I'm sorry that we won't be resigning with you." Randy says.

"It's ok. I'll talk to you guys later. Your checks will be in the mail by the end of the day."

"Ok, thank you sir. Oh, and can you not tell anyone about us not resigning with the WWE? We want to surprise the TNA fans." I say.

"Sure. Bye." _Click! _Randy picks up the phone, presses end, presses on the contacts icon, scrolls down to Dixie, presses on her name and then on her number, presses the speaker phone icon, and sets the phone down in front of the both of us. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Carter."

"Hey Dixie, it's Randy and John. How are you doing ma'am?"

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?"

"We're doing good ma'am. The both of us were wondering if you still had spots available in TNA." Randy says.

"I have two spots open in TNA. Do you guys want them?"

"Yes!" Randy and I say in unison.

"Well then...congratulations Randy Cena and John Cena. Welcome to TNA. I'm gonna need you to come to my hotel and sign a couple of contracts. Is that ok with you guys?"

"It's ok with us ma'am. What hotel are you staying at?" Randy asks Dixie.

"I am staying at the Portland Marriott City Center."

"Fancy that...we're staying at the same hotel. Um...what room are you in?" Randy asks Dixie.

"942."

"That is three floors up from our hotel room. We'll be there in a few minutes." I say.

"Ok. See you soon."

**A Little Over An Hour Later...11:45 AM**

_Randy and I just got done signing our TNA contracts. Randy and I are going to be paid 398,000 dollars a year each, and the contracts are good for three years. We're going to start off as a tag team, and we premiere in two days in Orlando Florida at the Impact Zone. Luckily for us, Randy and I live in Orlando. Next month, at Lockdown, we're going to go after the Tag-Team titles that are currently held by The Dirty Heels, Austin Aries and Bobby Roode, and Dixie has us winning the titles._

"This is soooooo exciting!" Dixie shrieks.

"Do you think you can hold off on telling the roster that we just signed with TNA?" Randy asks Dixie.

"Sure. See you guys on Thursday at the Impact Zone. Oh, and I'll tell Bad Influence, (Kaz and Christopher Daniels.) that the team they're gonna be facing on Thursday is a new Tag-Team that just signed with us, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you ma'am. We look forward to working with you." I say.

"I look forward to having you guys work for us. Thanks for signing with us."

"You're welcome ma'am." Randy says. After the both of us shake Dixie's hand, we exit her room, and make our way back to our room.

**02/14/2013 7:00 PM**

Randy parks the car in the staff parking lot at the Impact Zone. Thanks to Dixie, who gave us a parking pass and two ID Cards, we weren't hassled when we pulled into the staff parking lot.

Randy and I get out of the car grab our bags off of the backseat, and start walking in the direction of the Impact Zone. _Ding! Ding! _

"We need a new car." Randy mumbles after he's done locking the cars to our 2012 Cadillac Escalade.

"What? Why?"

"IDK...I just think we need a new car. Something fuel efficient and yet, bad ass at the same time."

"What about a Lotus Elise. They get 34 miles per gallon in the city and 56 miles per gallon on the highway."

"Wow...how much does a Lotus Elise cost?"

"They cost roughly 50 thousand dollars."

"Hmmmm..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, a squealing Jeff Hardy interrupts him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. You...you guys are the new tag team aren't you? Oh my god. I'm so excited right now. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Jeff runs up to Randy and I and launches himself at me. I catch him and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss on the top of the head.

"Hey...hey Jeffy. How...how are you?"

"I'm...I'm excited."

"I can tell." I mumble.

"Dixie told you didn't she?" I ask Jeff. Jeff lets go of me and I let go of him. He is now standing in front of me.

"She...she told us that a new tag team had signed with the company; but she didn't tell us who the new tag team members were."

"Ah...well yes Jeff...Randy and I are the new Tag-Team."

"Yay! I'm...wow...how...I mean...I know how; but...but I thought you guys were still with the WWE?"

"Our contracts officially expired today; but two days ago, after having breakfast with you, I went back to my room, and Randy and I called Vince and told him that we wouldn't be resigning with the WWE, and then we called Dixie and told her that we wanted to sign with TNA, and long story short, we are the new Tag-Team."

"Awesome. This...this is soooooo cool. Do you guys want me to show you to your trailer?"

"Sure. This is so cool Randy, we get a trailer." I mumble to Randy.

"After tonight's show, we're going on the road, which means no more trailers. We'll be stuck with smelly locker rooms." Jeff says.

"I like what TNA is doing now. Instead of sticking with what they know, which is the Impact Zone, they're taking there show out on the road, to bigger and better audiences." Randy says.

"Yeah...it's pretty cool." Jeff says.

**A Few Minutes Later...7:45 PM**

I don't know how it happened; but somehow, Randy, Jeff, and I managed to avoid all other members of the TNA roster on our way to the trailer I share with Randy.

Randy and I are now in catering. Several members of the roster have come up to us and talked to us. As far as we know, everyone's happy we're here.

Mark, (Bully Ray) Devon, James, Jeff, Ken, Austin, RVD, Matt Morgan, and Tommy Mercer are sitting at a table with us, and we're all eating.

"I'm happy you guys are here." Mark says.

"Us too. We were sick and tired of wrestling for the WWE. The matches were boring." Randy says.

"I agree." We say in unison.

**A Few Hours Later...10:45 PM**

"Your winners and new number one contenders for the Tag-Team championships, Randy Cena and John Cena!" Randy and I climb onto a couple of turnbuckles and start posing for the fans. When we first came out earlier, it was deadly quiet for a couple of seconds, and then the place broke out into a chorus of "Let's go Cena." and "Cena sucks." TNA is our new home.

**A.N. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in for fucking ever. I promise to update it more frequently. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
